1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for maintaining the limb of a patient in an elevated position. When elevating an arm, the device may be used while the patient is either mobile or stationary. When stationary the device may be placed between the arm and a support surface other than the body of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of splint-type devices are currently in use for immobilizing limbs of patients during the healing process or while being transported from an accident scene to a hospital. Such devices are designed to restrict movement of the injured limb and make little provision for elevation of the limb, leaving that for slings, pillows or other methods. The splints may be inflatable or may be of the type disclosed in Millikan, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,041. This patent discloses a wrap having hook and loop fasteners attached to its interior surface and to elongated tubes of cushioning material, for positioning of the cushioning material on the wrap. The limb is placed within the wrap, the elongated tubes positioned to comfortably secure the limb and then the wrap is closed to prevent further movement of the limb. This device does not provide means for elevating the limb during treatment or recuperation.
Other devices have been developed specifically for positioning a patient's limb, including placing them in elevated positions. As a part of the healing process, the body sends fluid to its injured parts. Unfortunately, the body's processes for removal of fluids are not as efficient, resulting in swelling. Failure to remove the fluids from the injury site can cause a build up in scar tissue and permanent loss of function. Elevation is the most efficient method of reducing swelling. In severe swelling, the arm must be above the heart at all times: hand above the wrist, wrist above the elbow and elbow above shoulder. This progression of elevation encourages the return of excess fluids to the bloodstream. Any restriction in the flow of fluid in the arm should be avoided, particularly constrictive straps fastened about the arm. It is also important that the joints of the limb remain free to move. Maintaining the joints in a rigid position creates stiffness within the shoulder, elbow and wrist. One device for elevating an arm is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,809 to Meals. This patent teaches an inflatable pillow comprised of a number of chambers. The patient's arm is placed between the chambers in a flexed position, generally at a 90.degree. angle. The pillow must be supported by a table or other generally fixed surface restricting the mobility of the patient. In addition, the pillow has very little capability to adjust the amount of elevation to be applied to the limb.
An elevation device is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,195 issued to Berrehail, which discloses a relatively rigid plate that is attached to the trunk of the patient by a belt and a shoulder strap. The plate is formed into an L-shape so that one leg of the device is placed against the body, being held in place by the belt, and the second leg extends outwardly supporting the upper arm of the patient. A second plate may be used to support the forearm and hand separately. This device does not elevate the arm sufficiently in the proper progression, is cumbersome and is difficult to adjust.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,660, issued to Scott discloses a device that is generally rigid and complex for elevating an arm. The upper arm support is attached by a strap to a sleeve inserted over the opposing shoulder. A second rigid support for elevating the forearm and hand is attached to the upper arm support by hook and loop fasteners. The device does not adequately elevate the arm in the proper progression, is cumbersome, and is difficult to adjust, permitting little adjustment between the upper arm and the body.
Notwithstanding the existence of such devices for elevating the arms of a patient, it remains clear that there is a need for an elevation device that has no restrictive straps about the limb, is hygienic, light weight, places the arm in the proper progression of elevation, is simple to use, inexpensive and highly adjustable. A device is needed that may be used while the patient is upright and mobile, seated or in the prone position.